The invention is related to an improved structure for an oxygen adding and aeration device, especially the oxygen adding and aeration device with two-layer impellers and a pump case of two-layer injecting channels. An injected water structure of an upper layer guides injection mixture of water and gas of a lower layer to flow forward, therefore the time and the distance of bubbles retaining in water are both increased for oxygen adding and aeration.
Generally, an aquatic farm adopts traditional waterwheels, submersible pumps to increase oxygen in an aquatic pool. Referring to FIG. 1, a pump 10 cooperates with an air tube 20 to suck air (as several dot lines with arrows), meantime pump 10 draws out pool water from water inlet 11 (as a line with an arrow). After mixing of air and water around an impeller 12 of pump 10, impeller 12 injects the mixture into the pool from an outlet 13 of pump 10 via high-speed rotation of impeller 12 (as rectangulars and arc-rectangulars with arrows). Due to bubbles 15 of the mixture floating out of the water level being no oxygen adding function, the rest is injection water 14, thus pump 10 must be in operation continuously to keep generating bubbles 15.
Based on the theory or the practice, bubbles retaining in pool water longer or smaller bubbles causes that bubbles hardly floating out of the water, thus the oxygen in pool water is raised up. To review the patents of Republic of China; 450021, 399405, 474331, 467146 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,762, titled xe2x80x9cAeratorxe2x80x9d and released in 1994, they focus on the points of how to averagely spread bubbles and maintain clean paths for bubbles, on the other hand, the issue for extending the time of bubbles retaining in water is nothing related. Hence, the problem for oxygen adding and aeration is not figured out basically.
The premier objective of the present invention is to offer an improved structure for an oxygen adding and aeration device. An injected water structure of an upper layer guides injection mixture of water and gas of a lower layer to flow forward, therefore the time and the distance of bubbles retaining in water are both increased for oxygen adding and aeration.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to offer an improved structure for an oxygen adding and aeration device. An air tube guides air into a water pool for mixing air and water, then the dynamics and weight of water bring air down into the water pool; it is then to avoid that air cannot be sucked because of high water pressure, and a deeper water pool is suitable to the present structure.
To further understand and recognize the merits of the present invention, a detailed description matching with corresponding drawings are presented as follows.